Percy Puppet Pals!
by IhugNico
Summary: From the author of Percy the Demigod comes Percy Puppet Pals! I will take requests!
1. Demigod Angst

_**Okay, I don't know how many of you have read my Percy the Demigod story, where I spoof Charlie the Unicorn. Well, I'm doing it again! Only this time with Potter Puppet Pals! This isn't going to be like Percy the Demigod where it's the same characters in every story. They'll switch up.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>DEMIGOD ANGST<em>**

Ethan: I feel cranky and pubescent today and I don't know why! UGHH! I'm going to take it out on people I like.

Chris: Hello, Ethan! What sort of tomfoolery will we get up to today?

Ethan: No tomfoolery today, Chris. I'm sick of your dreadful speckled mug.

Chris: (Sniffles) Why must you hurt me in this way, Ethan?

Silena: Yeah, what's your problem, Ethan?

Ethan: My mom is disrespected, my life sucks, I got my flippin' eye ripped out, and I'm surrounded my flippin' monsters and crap all the time. I mean what in Hades!

Chris: But it's magic, Ethan! The monsters are magical!

Ethan: Well I still have nightmares about having a Fury eat my skin clean off every night. I QUIT!

Silena: But what about fighting the Olympians?

Ethan: Fine, it's all up to you now, Chris.

Chris: (Whimpers) B-b-b-but…

Ethan: Come on now, go! (Pushes him forward)

(Zeus turns to Chris) Hello little child.

(Chris whimpers)

Zeus: You want a piece of me? What?

Chris: N-n-n-n-n-no sir. (Runs away)

Zeus: Yeah, you run away kid.

(Chris runs up to Silena) I can't do it!

Silena: You did your best, Chris.

Chris: What's Ethan doing?

(Ethan is hitting his head against the wall repeatedly) Angst angst angst angst angst angst…

Silena: He's a little off today, haven't you noticed?

Chris: Maybe he's in loooove.

Silena: Who falls in love with a one-eyed…

Chris: Maybe he needs a hug!

Ethan: I don't want a hug!

Chris: Give me a hug, Ethan.

Ethan: NO!

(Chris hugs Ethan) Hugging!

Ethan: I'LL WOUND YOU! (He tackles Chris and starts strangling him. Chris gives a strangled scream.)

(Kronos walks in) What is this rumpus?

Chris: (Sniffles) Ethan hit me!

Ethan: Chris invaded my personal bubble!

Kronos: Methinks some severe punishment is in order.

(Ethan and Chris gasp) OH NO!

Kronos: You will both be dragged to the lower deck where an angered drakon will be awaiting with…

Ethan: LOOK IT'S PERCY JACKSON!

Chris: AND HE JUST RAN DOWN THE HALL!

Kronos: Um, I have to leave now. BYE! (Runs down the hall)

(Luke starts laughing) Oh man, that was awesome guys!

Chris: Thanks, Luke!

Luke: Are you still full of that demigod angst, Ethan?

Ethan: No, I think I can appreciate life much more now.

Luke: Well that's just fantastic!

Silena: Hey guys! Eww, what's that smell?

Chris: Why, it's Kronos's greatest plan of all…

(They all laugh. Luke goes up magically)

(They are silent for a minute)

Ethan: Everyone make a wish!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, I tried to stick to Team Kronos characters in this chapter because Ethan angsting, what's not to believe?<strong>_

_**Reveiw! Plz! I'll give you cookies!**_


	2. Demigod Swears

_**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but if there are any Potter Puppet Pals episodes you'd like me to do leave it in a reveiw and if you could a link to the script.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>DEMIGOD SWEARS<em>**

(Percy runs in on Grover and Annabeth) Guys, Chiron just posted a list of words that are banned from Camp Half-Blood. I didn't know that demigods had swears.

Annabeth: Of course they do, Percy. They're called "Demigod Swears".

Grover: Ooh, like centaur bum!

Percy: Really? That's adorable.

Annabeth: Oh no. They're worse than that. Read some, Percy.

Percy: Let's see here… Son of a Fury. That's useful.

Annabeth: Swish and Flicker. That's my favorite.

(Dionysus walks up) Ahem. Do my ears detect foul mouthedness.

Annabeth: Oh no, Dionysus.

Percy: Kronos's nipple!

Dionysus: Excuse me?

Annabeth: Percy!

Dionysus: I refuse to have this filth spilled in my presence. I will turn you all into dolphins. (He raises his hand)

Grover: Dragon bogeys!

Percy: Everybody run!

(They all run away)

(Dionysus sighs) Rabble rousers…

(Percy, Grover, and Annabeth go to Zeus Fist)

Percy: That was fun. Oh, hi Nico.

(Nico is sitting on a rock and smiling at them) Hello Percy, Grover, Annabeth. What's up guys?

Grover: We're saying magical naughty words like Jiggery Pokery!

(Nico gasps and backs up) Uh… My sister forbids me from using that kind of language…

Percy: Well your sister is a Blast Ended Skank.

(Nico gasps)

Annabeth: He doesn't mean it, Nico. He's just testing out some demigod swears.

Percy: I mean every word I ever say because I'm Percy Jackson.

(Nico jumps up and squeaks) I'm telling Chiron!

(Grover blocks Nico) You're such a Snakehead.

(Nico backs away) This is against the rules… (He hits his head against Percy's chest)

(Percy looks down at him) I can't let you do that, Nico.

(Nico yelps) Oh no! I don't want to swear! My sister doesn't want me to swear!

Percy: Are you a son of Hades or what, Nico?

Nico: I-I am a son of Hades but…but…

Percy: Try it then. Here's the list. Say anything.

(Nico whimpers, taking the list)

Annabeth: You can do it, Nico.

Nico: Poseidon's Butt Crack.

Annabeth and Grover: YAY!

(Percy snatches the list from Nico and glares at him) You sicken me.

(Nico squeaks and backs away) B-But i-it's on the list!

(Percy growls and picks him up by his shirt) Poseidon is ten times the man you'll ever be, Nico. Leave this clearing, Nico di Angelo. Never. Come. Back. (He drops Nico.)

(Nico scrambles up and runs away)

Annabeth: You're quite the rebel today, Percy.

Grover: Yeah. You with your boyish attitude.

Percy: Let's do a prank call.

(Annbeth gives her cell phone to Percy and he dials a number. They giggle as it rings)

(Kronos on the other end of the phone) Princess Andromeda. Lord Kronos speaking.

Percy: Chimera taint!

(They all giggle)

Kronos: WHAT? You kids! If I ever find out who's calling me I will call the demigod camp and you will go to demigod jail and I'll kill you because I'm Kronos…

(Dionysus walks in with Chiron) There they are.

Kronos: So stop calling me.

Chiron: Dionysus would like to have a word with you children.

Annabeth: Oh pegasus turds…

Dionysus: That is exactly the sort of vulgarity I would like to eradicate from the grounds of Camp Half-Blood.

Percy: Mortal*********ing Troll******, Dionysus!

Dionysus: WHAT?

Percy: You Flobby Nosed Kampê Boogerer!

Grover: Tyson's Sock!

Dionysus: Chiron. I urge you to throw out these monsters.

Chiron: Oh, Dionysus. Let them have they're flapdoodle.

Dionysus: But… You're the one who banned the words in the first place.

Chiron: I don't even remember five minutes ago. Back to your drinking.

(Dionysus grumbles and walks away)

Annabeth: Thank you so much, Chiron.

Chiron: Alas! You're welcome!

Percy: Chiron, you're obscenely old, right?

Chiron: Why, yes.

Percy: Do you know any super ancient, lost to the ages, archaic, olden time demigod swears?

Chiron: Well, there is one.

Grover: I want to hear it!

Chiron: The Elder Swear. You must never repeat it to anyone.

Annabeth: We won't, Chiron.

Chiron: Here it is… (Takes a deep breath) YOU'RE MOTHER IS A $#$%&$%*$*!%#^ING #$&#%%%^% LOREM IPSUM !$%$#$#$#% ADMIUMVENIUM!#%%#%#!#%TUROLAGULIO#!#%%###$!#$$%#HIPPOPATUMUS*%*%*%*^*!$#REPUBLICIAN#&#%&$%&$%&AND LOGAN LERMAN#^($^$^#*$^*#$^WITH A BUCKET OF#$#^%#^$#^$*^!##IN A CASTLE FAR AWAY WHERE NOBODY CAN HEAR YOU #$!#$!$!#$!#$%SOUP#$!#$!#$#$WITH A BUCKET OF#$%!$%MICKEY MOUSE#$%!#$%WITH A STICK OF DYNAMITE#$%!#$%!#%MYTHICAL#$%!#$%!#$%ALAKAZAM!

Grover: Wow…

Chiron: Now you know, You must never repeat it okay?

Percy: We promise, sir.

*LATER*

(Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are cornering Nico) YOU'RE MOTHER IS A $#$%&$%*$* ING !%#^#$&#%%%^% LOREM IPSUM !$%$#$#$#% ADMIUMVENIUM!#%%#%#!#%TUROLAGULIO#!#%%###$!#$$%#HIPPOPATUMUS*%*%*%*^*!$#

(Nico whimpers and has his arms over his head crying) Stop it! Stop!

*EVEN MORE LATER*

Percy: Hey, Ethan!

(Ethan turns around and growls) What?

(Percy takes a breath) YOU'RE MOTHER IS A $#$%&$%*$* ING !%#^#$&#%%%^% ̶

Ethan: MY MOTHER IS A WHAT? (He tackles Percy)

Percy: ACK!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, I had to add that thing with Ethan. THAT'S WHAT YOU GET PERCY!<strong>_

_**Reveiw! I have a cookie for all of you!**_


	3. Nico's Disease

**_Nico's Disease_**

Percy: What a beautiful day here at Camp Half-Blood!

(Nico is sitting on a rock) Everyday is beautiful with you here Percy! (He looks at the ground) But…

(Percy growls) But _what, _Nico? What could possibly be wrong?

Nico: I've… got a secret affliction, Percy.

(Percy jumps back) DISGUSTING!

Nico: You don't even know what it is, Percy! It's lice!

Percy: Get. Out.

Nico: It's demigod lice!

(Chiron pops up out of nowhere) Did somebody say lice?

Nico: I said lice! How did you know?

Chiron: Percy, you need to help your friend. Another infestation is the last this the camp needs.

(Percy sighs) Okay, fine.

Chiron: Now, since lice are magical creatures, you must venture into the woods and seek the help of Tyson, the terrible Cyclops. He'll know what to do.

Nico: Yaay!

Percy: _Don't do that! _ Let's go!

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

(They arrive at a cave and go in)

Percy: Ugh, I can't breathe!

Nico: Ooh! What's that? (He points behind Percy)

Percy: What? (He turns around)

Nico: It's a giant furry mattress! May I jump on it?

Percy: Yes, as you wish. Wait, no! Look! It's moving!

(Tyson gets up and yawns) Hello…children…

Nico: Hello, Tyson. I need-(Tyson turns around and accidently knocks Nico over) _oof!_

Percy: We've come for your folksy advice, Tyson!

Tyson: What?

(Nico gets up) I've got demigod lice, Tyson! And I need your help!

Tyson: Oh, well then… Let little Tyson…Take a little…nap… (He puts his head down)

Percy: You just took a nap! Get up, you old meat-sack!

Tyson: All right, all right.

Percy: Right here, take a look! (He pulls a magnifying glass out of his pocket and puts it up to Nico's head) Millions of little monsters have spawned on Nico's already messy scalp.

Tyson: Oh, now kids, just listen to me. (He clears his throat) If you want to get rid of that demigod lice. You gotta listen to Tyson's good advice. Rub meat in your hair till it starts to stink. Let it sit for an hour, wash it off in the sink. Then take some mayonnaise and rub it into your roots. And wipe it all off on an old pair of boots. Spin in a circle. Clap your hands twice. Now you ain't got any…lice.

(Nico claps) Great song, Tyson! But…I can't afford any mayonnaise…

Tyson: GAAAHHH!

Percy: Hmm…Well, what if we just shave his head?

Tyson: Well, there is another way to cure demigod lice. But you ain't gonna like it.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

(Nico is suspended upside down by his ankles by ropes in a tree. His face is red from the blood going to his head.) Are you sure this is going to work?

Tyson: Shut up! (He whacks Nico across the head with a club. Nico yelps and he whacks him again) You're cured.

(Nico smiles woozily) Oh, thank you, Tyson. I feel one-hundred percent better. It's as if the lice never existed and…

(Percy thinking)_ With Tyson's gorilla strength. I can solve all my problems! _ (Speaking now) TYSON! You're skills are needed elsewhere! Follow me- and bring your muscles!

Tyson: But I'm tired, Percy. You…go do it yourself.

Percy: I'll leave a small pile of cookies outside your cave everyday for a month!

(Tyson gasps) You've got yourself a deal!

Percy: Okay, follow me! (He bursts out of the cave)

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

(Percy walks up to Thalia)

Thalia: Oh, hello, Percy. Hello, Tyson.

Percy: Hello female Zeus. Okay! Club her right now!

(Tyson walks over and whacks Thalia upside the head, causing her to fall unconscious.)

Percy: Yes! We've cured her lice, Tyson! Good boy! (He throws a cookie at him and Tyson catches it in his mouth)

Percy: Come on!

(They walk up to Dionysus)

Dionysus: Ah, hello, Peter. Have you come to apologize for your rudeness?

Percy: NO! HIT!

(Tyson hits Dionysus upside the head)

Percy: He's still got some lice! Hit him again!

(Tyson hits Dionysus again)

Percy: Fantastic! Incredible! Let's go!

(They run into Luke)

Luke: Ah, Percy! (He takes out Backbiter) I've been waiting for you so I can cut your-

(Percy pushes past him) No time now, Luke! Gotta go!

Luke: B-But…oh… Oh, every time I try to kill Percy-

(Percy walks up to Chiron)

Chiron: Hello, Percy. Hello, Tyson. Did you vanquish your little friend's vermin yet?

Percy: You bet I did! Get him, Tyson!

(Tyson whaps Chiron, but he doesn't fall)

Chiron: OW! What was that for?

Percy: Oh no! I forgot, Chiron's a centaur! He isn't knocked down easy! Run!

(They both run away)

* * *

><p><em><strong>I will take requests if you put nit in a reveiw!<strong>_

_**Reveiw! They're blue cookies! :D!**_


	4. Annabeth

**_Annabeth_**

(Percy is talking to Annabeth) Annabeth, you're so hot. You're like a stove. You're like a zesty pepper. I feel this connection. I feel like you're my best friend. My hot best friend. You're so beautiful. Like a Thomas King cave painting. Be right back. (He runs behind a tree)

(Malcolm is there)

Percy: Hey, Malcolm. I was just with your sister. She's so hot, Malcolm. Heads up, I'm gonna date your sister.

Malcolm: Oh, that's absolutely wonderful-

Percy: I feel bad for you, Malcolm. It's like you don't even know how hot your sister is. She's really hot.

Malcolm: I don't know what the-

Percy: I'm going to make out with your sister. Get all Frenchy top. I don't need your approval.

Malcolm: I fully support-

(Percy runs away to Annabeth again)

Percy: Oh, good Zeus, Annabeth. I can't get you out of my mind! You're eyes drive me wild. Oh and that hair. I was just thinking, you know what would be really hot? If you got like, a pixie cut. All short and modern. I don't know. Call me crazy. I just think it would do it for me. I know what I like. And I like two things: water and you…And me… Be right back. (He runs behind the tree)

Malcolm: Hello again, Percy.

Percy: AH! Don't jump out at me like that! Face like that should come with a warning…

Malcolm: I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't mean to frighten you-

Percy: I'm freaking out, Malcolm! I'm so nervous! I don't know how to ask your sister out! She's too hot.

Malcolm: That's quite a problem.

Percy: Look, I'll be me. And you put on this bow and pretend to be Annabeth.

Malcolm: Okay… (He puts on the bow)

(Percy clears his throat) Hey, Annabeth. How's a going? That's cool. Listen, I'm a man, you're a girl. The world could end tomorrow for all we know! Only a fool would wait! So come on, Annabeth. Be my girlfriend. Be my demigoddess.

(Malcolm talks in a high voice) I would love to, Percy.

Percy: Really? Oh, you've made me the happiest man alive! I'm so happy I could kiss you.

(They turn to each other and start to lean in slowly. When it looks like they're about to kiss Percy whispers) Simulation complete.

(They straighten up)

Percy: I'm ready now! Thanks, Malcolm!

Malcolm: No problem, Percy.

(Percy runs back and Annabeth now has short hair and looks like Malcolm)

Percy: Hey, Annabeth. You got that haircut. I love it. It's nice. Wait, don't move. I'll be right back. (He walks behind the tree and sees Malcolm. Then goes back and sees him again. He does this two more times then pulls Malcolm from behind the tree. Annabeth still looks like Malcolm. Percy looks at them side-by-side and he blinks. His eyes derp)

Percy: Well (He puts Riptide to his throat) Goodbye, then.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm taking requests!<strong>_

_**Reveiw plz!**_


	5. The Vortex

**_The Vortex_**

(Dionysus is talking to Chiron) In some notion, the flowers fell from my hand and shattered like glass. And when I looked into the mirror, I was a beautiful milkmaid, but then I woke up crying. I don't know why.

Chiron: I once had a dream where I was a baby horse, living in the wild. Neeeigh!

Dionysus: No, you don't understand. It was a life-changing vision. I may never be the same again!

(Percy runs in and pushes Dionysus out of the way) Chiron! We need your help! Demigod emergency!

Chiron: Oh boy! Let's go!

(They run out)

(They stop at Zeus's Fist Annabeth is standing in front of a portal in the air.)

Annabeth: Chiron, Nico's trapped in an alternate dimension!

Chiron: Oh, not again.

(Nico's voice comes from the portal) Oh, it's the most terrible thing! It tickles in all the wrong ways!

Percy: This wouldn't happen if you weren't so skinny! What should we do, Chiron?

Chiron: Hmm… Fetch me the problem stick!

(Percy nods and runs out of the clearing)

Nico: Ah! I think I'm going through puberty!

Annabeth: Don't go into the light, Nico!

(Percy comes back with a long wooden pole) Here it is!

Chiron: Ah yes, my old friend. Let's see if I still remember how to do this. (He puts the stick into the portal and pushes it around. It disappears and Nico falls on his head.)

Nico: OW!

Percy: Are you okay, Nico?

(Nico stands up, he's wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses. His voice is much deeper) Ahem. Ahem. Percy, are you kidding me? I never felt better. I'm a man now. (He turns to Annabeth) Sup, Annabeth?

(Annabeth blushes) Uh, oh Nico.

Nico: It's Nicolas now. Wassup, Chiron?

Chiron: Wow. You're much cooler then Percy.

Percy:_What?_

Nico: Let's have a beach party, in New York.

(Music starts)

(They all start dancing except Percy. Percy is silent for a minute, then screams) NO! NO!

(The music cuts off)

(Water envelops Nico and he is dropped on the ground, now normal. He whimpers and looks up at Percy.)

Percy: I rule the camp, you hear? I'm top dog! No one can have more testosterone then me! 'Cause, I'm Percy Jackson…and the son of Poseidon… And I'm Percy Jackson. OKAY?

(Nico whimpers) I'm so sorry, Percy.

Percy: Well good! Now let's have a dance party, in New York.

(The music starts up again and Percy starts dancing) Uh, Percy Jackson. My name is Percy Jackson I'm the kind of the camp. I'm better then anybody in the camp. I'm hip and I'm awesome all the girls know my name. P-P-P-Percy Jackson, that is my name! Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson. DO the shooby do aup!

Everybody: Shooby do aup! Shooby do aup!

Percy: I was born from Poseidon when I was a baby. I was even awesome, when I was a baby. My dad left me when I was a baby. I grew up with no friends and in boarding schools. Percy Jackson.

Everybody: Shooby do aup!

Percy: Percy Jackson.

Everybody: Shooby do aup! Shooby do aup!

Percy: That's meee! (He pants, looking at all of them) You guys are my best friends, you know that right?

Annabeth: Oh, Percy.

(Chiron sniffles) You're gonna be okay, Percy. (He hugs him) My boy, yes…

(Annabeth also hugs Percy) We'll always love you, Percy!

(Nico comes up with his arms outstretched) I love you too, Percy!

Percy: Put on some weight before you hug me, Nico.

(Nico stops) Huh?

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm taking requests!<strong>_

**_Reveiw and you get a cookie!_**


	6. Hades's Diary

**_Hade's Diary_**

Annabeth: Where's Percy?

Grover: I don't know, I can't feel when he's not around.

Annabeth: I hope he gets back soon so we can play demigod Sudoku or something.

(Percy runs in with a book) Oh my Zeus, look what I found!

Grover: Is that a book?

Annabeth: I know a thing or two about books. And that's a book.

Percy: It's not just any book, guys.

Grover: Is it a Young Adult vampire romance novel?

(They both look a him)

_*Ten seconds later*_

(Grover has his forehead against a tree)

Percy: Anyway, I just happened to find this book in Nico's cabin! It's Hades's diary!

Grover: Whoa, shall we read it?

Percy: I've got a better idea. Let's read it!

(Nico comes out of nowhere) Can I listen?

(Percy looks at him) NO!

(Nico pouts, his eyes welling with tears)

Annabeth: Oh, let him listen. It is his father we're talking about.

(Percy growls) Fine!

(Nico perks up immediately) YAY! (He sits down on a rock)

Annabeth: Oh, what a fascinating character study this'll be!

Percy: Okay, this is the first entry: Dear diary…

_Hades: Today I ate some oatmeal for my breakfast. It was flavorless and watery, I thought of Maria. I cried._

Nico: I'm hungry…

Percy: What else is new, skinny bones? Let's get to the good stuff… (He flips through the pages.)

_Hades: Today I visited Olympus. I purchased a pair of fancy mice. When I got home, one devoured the other and then died of loneliness. I felt envy._

Percy: This is hilarious!

Annabeth: Oh look, Percy, I see your name!

(Grover comes over) Ooh, you're good at reading Annabeth-

Percy: What?

_Hades: Today that Jackson boy showed me his middle finger. When I attempted to punish him, he shoved me into a wall screaming "bother! Bother!" Over and over. Later he and his satyr friend repeated the vile attack until I lost consciousness._

Percy: I remember that, Grover! Give me five! (He puts up his hand)

Grover: You already took my money, Percy.

(Percy groans) Never mind…

_Hades: I lost a button on my cloak today, Persephone pointed it out in front of her mother. Oh, cruel attention… Button oh button, oh where hath thou fled? Did thee tarry too long amongst fabric and thread? Did thee roll off my bosom and ceased to exist? How I wish I could follow thee, into the mist…_

Nico: What's a bosom, Percy?

Percy: Um…

Annabeth: Yeah, tell him, Percy.

Percy: Oh look, another page!

_Hades: Today while in the bathtub…_

(All simultaneously) EW!

_Hades:…I fell asleep and had a nightmare. I was riding a pegasus through a thunderstorm. Every thunder clap resolved into…their voices 'bother bother… Suddenly, it became music. I was in Washington at a ball with Maria. I asked her to dance, she asked me to die. Would that I could, Maria. Would that I could…_

(Percy turns to Nico) Your mom was awesome!

_Hades: …When I awoke, my skin was prune like from the tepid bath water. And I was late for golf with Poseidon._

Grover: Mm! I like prunes!

(Chiron pops up) Did somebody say prunes?

Grover: I said prunes! How did he know?

Chiron: What are you monkeys up to, studying ancient Greek?

Percy: No, we're invading Hades's privacy by reading his diary which we found in Nico's cabin.

Chiron: But you don't have any prunes. Do ya?

Percy: I'm afraid not…

(Chiron turns to him) I'm very disappointed in you, Percy… (He disappears)

Percy: Okay, back to the stinky book!

_Hades: Today, Nico accidently drank one of my elixirs. He promptly vomited a glittery rainbow of foul waste._

(Nico blushes and hides his face)

_ Hades: Persephone promptly burst out laughing. I shooed them both out of the room and was left to clean up Nico's sick. Half-way through. Zeus showed up and bragged about his position as the ruler of the gods. Then he told me I smelled like dirt and left. Later I noticed my bottle of wine was. I settled for a cup of coffee, scolding my writing in the process and spilled it on my pants. I walked to my room, covering my wet spot with a book. Persephone laughed at me and was holding a black rose. I told her to turn Nico back and she pouted, but did. She was covered in lipstick and it was clear she drank the wine. I continued to my room and found the door locked. I called for Persephone, she broke open my door and laughed at me, punched me in the shoulder hard and left me alone. I thought of Maria. I cried._

Percy: This got boring. Let's write a new entry!

Grover: That's a really fun idea!

Annabeth: Here's one of the pens I carry with me at all times!

(Percy takes it) Okay. _I am Hades. I'm so sad because I poop my pants all the time. I don't have any friends because I stink like dirt and poop. I try to destroy Percy Jackson but it's impossible because he's so cool, and makes me have depression. Okay, I think I'll go cry now. But not before I poop my pants. Bye._

Nico: Ha ha! Can I try?

Percy: Be my guest!

(Nico takes the pen) I…am…H…

Annabeth: Okay, Nico, that was a good try.

(Hades pops up) Hm… I misplaced my diary somewhere… Hey, wait a minute, that book! What are you doing?

Percy: Hades, Grover stole your diary!

Hades: What? You didn't read it did you?

Percy: Oh, he read it alright, he read it all.

Hades: This is unacceptable!

Nico: I liked the story about the button, daddy!

Hades: You…You did?

(Nico nods) It made me sad, thinking about that little button, lost and alone…I hope you find your button, daddy!

Hades: So do I, Nico, so do I…

(Dramatic music)

Nico: I like the button!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daww...Nico... :)<strong>_

_**Reveiw plz!**_


	7. Ares Puppet

**_This was a request from PeaceandPurity_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ares Puppet<em>**

Percy: Hello, I'm Percy Jackson. I've been reading your reviews. And I saw one asking for an Ares puppet. Well, here he is.

(Ares comes up)

Percy: Say hello, Ares.

Ares: Hello Ares.

Percy: No, say hello to the audience.

Ares: Hello to the audience!

(Percy mutters) How dare you make a fool of me! (Then smiles) Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Ares?

Ares: I'm totally awesome. And I'm so proud because I'm a god!

Percy: Well, let's get to know more about this wonderful person!

(Music stars)

Ares likes boars…

(A giant boar starts nibbling on Ares's head)

Ares likes blood…

(Ares has blood all over his face)

Ares likes axes…

(Ares walks in with an ax sticking out of his back)

Ares likes battles…

(Ares is attacked by a random person)

Ares likes fighting…

(He is still fighting with the random person)

Ares likes daggers…

(Someone starts poking Ares with a dagger)

Ares likes bleeding…

(The dagger cuts Ares and he starts bleeding)

Ares likes falling…

(Percy pushes Ares off a cliff)

ARES LIKES FIRE!

(Ares falls into fire)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heh heh... Percy is mean,<strong>_

_**Reveiw and you get a cookie!**_


	8. The Mysterious Ticking Noise

_**This was a request from soul61**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Mysterious Ticking Noise<em>**

Annabeth: What is that mysterious ticking noise? (Looks around) Not over here, not over there… It's kinda…catchy…

Chase, Chase, Annabeth Chase, Chase, Chase, Annabeth Chase.

(Chiron pops up out of nowhere) CHIRON!

Chase, Chase, Annabeth Chase.

CHIRON!

(Grover starts talking over Annabeth) Grover, Grover, Grover Underwood!

CHIRON!

(With Grover talking over) Chase, Chase, Annabeth Chase.

Grover, Grover, Grover Underwood!

(Thalia comes up) Thalia.

CHIRON!

(All simultaneously)

Chase, Chase, Annabeth Chase.

CHIRON!

Grover, Grover, Grover Underwood!

Thalia.

(Percy comes up)

Percy Jackson Percy Jackson ooh! Percy Jackson Percy Jackson yeah! Percy Jackson Percy Jackson ooh. Percy Jackson Percy Jackson. That's me!

CHIRON!

(Annabeth and Percy look at each other)

Chase Percy

Chase Percy

Chase Percy

Chase Percy

Chase Percy

Chase Percy

Chase Percy

Chase Percy

Chase Percy!

(Chiron jumps between them) CHIRON!

Thaliiiiia…

CHIRON!

(Simultaneously)

Chase, Chase, Annabeth Chase

Grover, Grover, Grover Underwood

Thalia

Percy Jackson, I'm Percy Jackson, I'm Percy Jackson, Percy Percy Jackson

All: Singing out song, all day long at Camp Half-Blood!

(Grover comes up) I found the source of the ticking noise! It's a pipe bomb!

(Chiron and Annabeth look at each other)

Percy and Thalia: YAAAY!

(The bomb goes off)

(Kronos comes up) Mwahahahaha… (Taps stick against a rock) Kronos, Kronos, Oh Krony Krony Kronos! (He leaves)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reveiw!<strong>_


End file.
